How to love a Monster Girl
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: A summer vacation turns out quite exciting as Kimihito and the rest of the Gang go to the World of Pokémon to expand the Interspecies Exchange Bill further through other dimensions. There, they meet Ash Ketchum, who's on a quest to find two legendary items. They adventure together to search for the items. As they travel, love will spread as four of the girls fall in love with Ash.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm back with an all new crossover-themed story featuring Pokémon and Monster Musume. Though, I can't get all the credit for coming up with this. I owe most of the ideas to Lord Ashwood the 42nd. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MONSTER MUSUME!*

It was a wonderful day in Asaka, Saitama, the city located in Japan. And, in a remodeled house, there was a young man who lives with 7 other people who are actually Demi-Humans. His name was Kimihito!

Kimihito is a tall young man with messy black hair. His eyes are typically shown as empty white circles. When he's serious, or when he is being particularly romantic, it is shown that he has brown irises. He has light skin, which is often covered in scrapes, bruises, or bandages from how often he is injured by his homestays' advances, and typically wears graphic T-shirts.

Through the Interspecies Exchange Bill, his home was modified for the ones that are staying with him. He is currently the owner of 7 species of Demi-Human; A lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a slime, a mermaid, an arachnid and a dullahan.

The lamia's name was Miia! Miia has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head (from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes while her hair acts as the fangs). She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half). Her most noticeable physical trait is her long, red snake tail. Her full length is said to be 8 meters (26 feet), suggesting her tail is approximately 7 meters (22 feet) long.

The harpy's name was Papi! Papi has the appearance of a young teenage girl or a petite young woman with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of hair is always standing upright. Her young, adolescent, and petite appearance is a racial trait of harpies, as having a smaller frame and lighter body makes it easier for them to fly. Because of this, along with her personality, she is frequently mistaken for a child or a young teenage girl, despite the fact that she is an adult. As a harpy, she has talons instead of feet, and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat, each ending in a sharp black claw. Because of this, she is still capable of grabbing things. Her wingspan is said to be 4 meters. In regards to her height, Papi stands 5'2" (around 157cm) tall when she's standing next to other characters such as Kimihito (with the top of her head coming up to and above Kimihito's shoulders) and Miia (with the top of her head coming up to Miia's eyes and nose). Papi is usually seen wearing low-cut jean shorts and a black tank top, since sleeves are impossible for her to wear. She has also been seen wearing a white sleeveless shirt.

The centaur's name was Centorea, but Kimihito calls her "Cerea". Centorea's humanoid half appears to be modeled after the stereotypical depiction a pure-blood European (specifically one from the Nordic regions of Europe). Cerea is a fair-skinned centauride with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. She has rather large breasts, the fourth biggest in the whole cast (next to those of her mother, Cathyl, and Tionishia). The most noticeable trait in her appearance is her headless horse of a lower body, and her long and pointed horse ears.

The slime's name was Suu. Papi was the one who named her that. As a Slime, Suu's true form is a large mass of a transparent blue gelatinous slime. She also has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips. For easier interaction with Humans, Suu shapes herself into a somewhat humanoid form that, according to Miia and Cerea, is unheard of for a Slime to be able to do. Suu normally shapes herself to be about the same size and build as Papi, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more mature form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket - showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. While usually naked, Suu occasionally wears only a raincoat and boots, since any other clothes would just get wet and dirty from contact with her, or wouldn't fit due to her constantly changing sizes.

The mermaid's name was Meroune, but Kimihito calls her Mero. Meroune is an attractive, well-endowed young woman with blue eyes, fin-like ears and long light-pink hair, which is separated in four strands curled into drills on their lower parts, with two in front of her shoulders and other two at her back. As a Mermaid, rather than legs she has a pink fish-tail with pelvic fins. To allow her to survive underwater, she has gills on the side of her torso and webbed hands. When outside or in public company, she usually dresses in a gothic lolita style, with a barrette having seashell designs on both sides and her tail is usually covered with a dress. However, when in private company or in the water, she merely wears a bikini. Since her lower-half is unsuitable for traversing land, she normally gets around on a wheelchair, with Kimihito or the other girls pushing her. Recently her mother had bought Meroune a state-of-the-art motorized wheelchair, though Meroune did not want it.

The arachnid's name is Rachnera, but Kimihito calls her Rachnee. Rachnera has the body of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her most noticeable physical trait is the mass located at her humanoid buttocks which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her usual attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. Her outfits change more often than most of the other girls, though it is usually something revealing or mature.

And the dullahan's name is Lala. Lala is a young, attractive, blue skinned woman with white hair, long enough to cover her back with a large ahoge the shape of a scythe sticking out, though this strand is curiously absent when she appears in the afterlife. She has a very curvaceous figure, with pear-like hips and being well-endowed. Her eyes have black sclera and gold-colored irises. She wore a white, thigh-length dress with a black long coat. Worn over the dress and the coat, was a black-lacquered western-style armored corset with matching bicep-length armored gloves and thigh-high armored heeled boots. Wrapped around her neck, was a long back scarf. Her most noticeable trait is her detachable head, which functions perfectly even when not attached to her neck. The insides of her neck, such as her esophagus and windpipe, are exposed and visible when her head is separated, allowing her to perform feats such a pouring liquid directly down her throat. It was thanks to Ms. Smith, the one who made Kimihito part of this Interspecies Exchange Bill, that it was all made possible. And right now, it was summertime and Kimihito was finished with school. Everyone was relaxing in the living room enjoying the nice cool air conditioning.

Kimihito: [sighs] This is the life! No more school to deal with. I just have this wonderful home with the loving family I care about here with me.

Miia: Aww, that's nice of you to say, darling.

Papi: As long as we're with Master, the fun never ends!

Suu: (repeating) Never ends!

Cerea: I agree!

Rachnee: You said it!

Mero: And the best of all, we're all staying cool. [sips an ice cold glass of water]

Lala: This heat is like hell burning my cursed body, but at least I'm keeping cool too.

Just then, out of nowhere, Ms. Smith appeared in the doorway to the living room.

Smith often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels. She wears a pair of sunglasses to complete the look. Smith has pale brown eyes and long black hair that she usually wears loose.

Smith: Amen to that!

Kimihito: (surprised) Hold on, where'd you come from?

Smith: That is answer you'll never know. Not even the writer of this fanfic can figure it out. {(total break the fourth wall moment)} But enough of that, I'm here because I wanted to tell you that you all won a vacation to visit another dimension.

Kimihito and the girls were surprised when they heard that.

Kimihito: How's that possible?

Smith: Well, the government's been experimenting on portal travel and as part of your agreement to maintain the Interspecies Exchange Bill, you have been volunteered to continue the exchange to another dimension.

Kimihito: [thinks] Great! Putting me on the spot, yet again!

Smith: You will have to maintain your responsibilities for the girls there as well as you do here. Also I will be joining you with my crew to make sure that you won't get into trouble.

Kimihito: Okay, don't I have a say in this?

Miia: Oh, come on, darling! A vacation in another dimension sounds like fun.

Cerea: I agree! Lately it has been getting a little dull around here. I could use the adventure.

Then, all the girls were giving Kimihito the baby doll eyes at him which made him change his mind instantly.

Kimihito: I can't say no to those faces. [to Smith] Okay, we're in!

The girls cheered and jumped for joy at that!

Smith: Alright, just pack up your things and meet me over at the lab.

Everyone: You got it!

But by the time Smith left, the girls were fantasizing about their chances with Kimihito.

Girls: This is perfect!

Then, they started arguing about over their chance to try to get with darling. But, Kimihito soon broke it up afterward, and they started packing their things for the trip. After they packed up their necessary belongings, they made their way to where Smith and her crew were waiting. Meanwhile, at the lab, the scientists were making sure that the portal will be stable. And sure enough, it was!

Female Scientist: All systems for the portal are stable, Ms. Smith.

Smith: Great!

There were four girls that were with Smith with already-packed bags. They were also Demi-Humans. They were a zombie, a monoeye, an ogre and a doppelganger.

The zombie's name was Zombina. At first glance, Zombina seems to be an ordinary human but, on closer examination, her skin is stitched together and is various shades. Her body appears to be a patchwork of parts sewn together. In addition, the iris of each eye are of different colors, and her teeth are all sharp and pointed. Her hair is dual colored, red in the front and black in the back. She also has big breasts and is slender and curvaceous. Although she usually wears her M.O.N. uniform, she usually wears a black shirt with a red zip-up hoodie and blue jeans shorts that allow her thighs to be shown.

The monoeye's name was Manako. As a Monoeye, Manako has one eye instead of two, she has short, shoulder-length bob-cut purple hair and wears her standard M.O.N. uniform, but other times, she's seen wearing a white dress with a purple strap around the waist part.

The ogre's name was Tionishia, but they call her Tio. Tionishia is a very tall woman with tan skin and long flowing hair. She has fangs, pointed ears and very large breasts. In fact, her breasts have been shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. One of her most noticeable physical features is a single large red horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull. It is said to be quite sensitive. In the anime, her horn is a dark purple color instead. She is one of the tallest characters in the series, easily dwarfing any human and most other Liminals. When on missions she wears a bulky suit of armor, which covers everything except her horn. Because of her size, figure and horn, all of her clothes have to be custom-made. Outside of her armor, when on duty, she wears the standard M.O.N. uniform, with a long flowing dress-robe under it.

And the doppelganger's name is, well Doppel. Now, Doppel's default form has the appearance of a small, petite young girl. Her skin is dark, she has very long light-colored hair and black sclera. However, this is not her real form. It's unknown what her real form looks like, but is implied to be very eldritch, being called a "faceless existence". Indeed, Doppel herself admitted that if humans were to see it, "their mind wouldn't be able to handle it". They were all waiting for Kimihito and his roommates to arrive. And soon, they arrived with their bags packed and everything.

Smith: Right then, everyone ready?

Kimihito: As ready as we'll ever be.

Smith: Alright, activate the dimensional portal.

The scientists complied and it was activated. Then, everyone went through the portal, and in a flash of light, they all came out from the other side. They looked around and saw that they were in grassy field that was roaming with magnificent creatures they've never seen before.

Kimihito: [thinks] Something tells me we're not in Japan anymore.

To be continued…

And that's it for the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Ash meets Monster Musume

Hey, everyone! Here's the next chapter of my story. In this chapter, we will meet Ash Ketchum, but I won't spoil the rest for you. You'll have to read this chapter to find out what happens. And now, on with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MONSTER MUSUME!*

Chapter 1

Trainer meets Monster Girls

Kimihito, his roommates, Smith and her crew went through a dimensional portal to another dimension and when they came out of the other side, they saw magnificent creatures they never saw before. The girls were amazed.

Papi: Ms. Smith, what are those creatures?

Smith: Well, Papi, these creatures are called Pokémon. They're wondrous creatures that have appeared on this planet in this dimension. Researchers have been able to identify a lot of different species of Pokémon, but many more are yet to be discovered. Some fly overhead, skimming the clouds, some glide through the water, and some live on land; in grassy areas, in mountainous areas or in snowy and cold areas. Some of them live in a particular kind of habitat for each kind of Pokémon.

Kimihito and the girls were amazed at this. Some of them were even gushing at how cute some of the Pokémon are. They walked across the girls until they came to a path at the edge of the field.

Kimihito: Uh, anyone gotta map?

They all denied at the fact that they don't have a map.

Kimihito: [thinks sarcastically] Well that's just great. We're in a totally different world with no way of direction whatsoever.

So, they all decided to wait for the next person to come by to help them out. While they were waiting, the girls made some friends with some of the wild Pokémon. Miia made friends with an Ekans, an Arbok, and a Seviper, Papi made friends with a Pidgey, a Spearow, a Taillow, a Starly, a Pidove, a Fletchling and a Pikipek. Cerea was sharing some carrots with a Ponyta and a Tauros. A happy little Tympole was swimming around in Suu's body, being as it's mostly water. Mero made friends with a Farfetch'd, who was trying to impress her with its leak twirling skills. Rachnee made friends with a Spinarak and an Ariados. Zombina and Manako made friends with a couple of Duskull. Tio made friends with a Super-Size Pumpkaboo. And Doppel made friends with a Ditto. As they were waiting, a young boy was walking down the path. He has black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a cap on his head. He has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye. has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without the cap, he has a cowlick. His name was Ash Ketchum. And he was wearing an outfit for the Galar Region which consists of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. On his shoulder was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. Each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. It was called a Pikachu. When they saw the group they never seen before, he and Pikachu decided to help them out. He went over to the group. Kimihito and his friends looked up and saw Ash standing there.

Ash: Hi! Do you guys need some help?

Kimihito: Yes, you see we're lost and we don't know where to go.

Ash: Well, I happen to be heading down Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. You can tag along with me if you want.

Kimihito: Thank you, uh... Sorry, I haven't caught your name.

Ash: My name's Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu. Nice to meet you!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA!

Kimihito: It's nice to meet you too, Ash, my name's Kimihito, and these are my friends Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnee, Lala, Ms. Smith, Zombina, Manako, Tio and Doppel.

Ash: From what I can tell, your friends are a lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a slime, a mermaid, an arachnid, a dullahan, a zombie, a monoeye, an ogre and a doppelganger, right?

Kimihito was shocked!

Kimihito: How did you know about that?

Ash: I've read lots of myths and fairytales and seen lots of horror movies to know what they are.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA PIKACHU!

Kimihito: I see.

Ash: Something tells me you guys aren't from around here, are you?

Kimihito: No, we're not! We're actually from another dimension, [with gritted teeth] because someone wanted to expand the Interspecies Exchange Bill through other dimensions.

Smith: [innocently] Who? Me?

Kimihito: Though, I can't help but realise you're not scared of my friends. Why is that?

Ash: Nothing really scares me anyway. Except if I lose Pikachu, then I'd be really scared. You see, Pikachu was the very first Pokémon I ever got when I started out on my journey and we've been friends ever since.

Cerea: You, my friend, have a heart of pure friendship, happiness and love. And for that, I respect the kind of person that you are.

Ash: (to Cerea) Thanks, I guess.

Kimihito: So, where is this Professor Oak's lab anyway?

Ash: It's just down the road here. Just follow me!

Cerea: If you wish, Ash, you can ride on my back if you want.

Ash: That's very kind of you, Cerea, but I don't mind walking.

Cerea: I understand!

And with that, Kimihito and his friends followed their new friend, Ash, to Professor Oak's lab. When they got there, they saw a huge corral with all kinds of Pokémon roaming around.

Papi: Wow! This place is huge!

Ash: If you want, I can show guys my other Pokémon I have besides Pikachu.

Papi: Yeah! I wanna see what kind of Pokémon you have.

Suu: [repeating] Pokémon!

Ash: Alright! Let's just go make sure it's okay with Professor Oak first. (to Smith) I'm sure you would want to talk to him about your plan to expand the Interspecies Exchange Bill through other dimensions.

So, they went inside and met Professor Oak. Professor Oak was a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. He saw Ash and his new friends.

Oak: Ah, Ash, good to see you and Pikachu too. I see you brought some new friends.

Ash: Yep! I met them in the way here. This is Kimihito, Ms. Smith, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rachnee, Lala, Zombina, Manako, Tio and Doppel. Everyone, this is Professor Oak, Pallet Town's Pokémon Expert.

Kimihito: It's very nice to meet you, sir.

Oak: It's very nice to meet you too! They must be the kind of creatures I've read about on the internet, right?

Miia: Yep, that's us! In the flesh!

Oak: I see! Allow me to recite a poem. Creatures that come in many different shapes and sizes are just like the way a Pokémon should always be. Catching all kinds for all to see.

The Demi-Human girls were amazed at the poem he recited.

Miia: Wow, I didn't know you were a poet, Professor.

Professor: Pokémon poetry is kind of my style, really.

Smith: By the way, Professor, I was hoping to discuss with you about a few plans I wanted to do for, hopefully, across the multiverse.

Oak: Of course! I'll make use some tea and we can chat.

Smith: Mind if I help, too?

Oak: Not at all!

And with that, Ms. Smith and Professor Oak went to make some tea for each other leaving Ash, Kimihito and the girls alone.

Papi: Mr. Ash? Can we go see your Pokémon friends now, please?

Ash: Sure, Papi! And you don't have to call me "Mr." Just call me Ash.

So, Ash took Kimihito and the girls to the corral where all of Ash's Pokémon were. One of the kinds of Pokémon Ash had was a herd of quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, small, triangular eyes, three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead, and a pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot. They were called Tauros. They were grazing in the fields, munching on green grass. Then, a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker patches walked over to Ash. It has red eyes with white pupils, pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head, and a short, blunt snout with a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb. It was called Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: [greeting] BULBASAUR!

Ash: How ya doing, Bulbasaur!

Pikachu: [greeting] PIKA PIKA!

Papi: Aww, so cute!

Bulbasaur got a little startled and back up a little, cautiously.

Bulbasaur: [cautious] BULBASAUR BULBA!

Papi: Don't be scared! I won't hurt you, let's be friends.

Bulbasaur: [unsure] BULBA? (uses its Vine Whip to inspect Papi) BULBASAUR!

Papi: [giggles] Hey, that tickles!

Bulbasaur: [calm] BULBASAUR! (goes over to Papi and nuzzled her bird legs affectionately) BULBA-SAUR!

Papi: Aww, you like me!

Then, Ash began to show his new friends all of the Pokémon he ever caught and owned from Charizard all the way to Noivern. They were all amazed at the Pokémon Ash had. Some of the girls even made friends with Ash's Pokémon. After awhile, they went back inside to see Ms. Smith and Professor Oak shaking hands.

Smith: Ah, you're back! Professor Oak and I had just agreed to the terms of expanding the Interspecies Exchange Bill through other dimensions.

Oak: And, while we were talking, I showed her this old treasure map I found. According to this, this is a map to the Legendary Sword and Shield of Zacian and Zamazenta.

Ash: Zacian and Zamazenta?!

Pikachu: [confused] PIKA?!

Oak: (places the map on the table) According to legend, it's said that the Sword and Shield once belonged to two kings that ruled a distant land many years ago, but were given to Zacian and Zamazenta so they could stop a threat that opposed to their kingdom. Now, it's said that the Sword and Shield rest, and still in one piece, in the mountains within a gravesite of where the two kings rest in peace.

Kimihito: That's amazing!

Papi: I wanna find the Legendary Sword and Shield of Zacian and Zamazenta.

Suu: [repeating] Sword and Shield!

Cerea: Think of all the battles I could win with those kind of weaponry.

Ash: I don't know about you, but I wanna be able to catch Zacian and Zamazenta.

Smith: Why not do it then?

Everyone looked at Smith as if she had grown an extra head.

Smith: You can all journey together to find the Legendary Sword and Shield of Zacian and Zamazenta. I'm sure that will give you all a great experience with travelling and the outside world.

Ash: I can even let them borrow some of my Pokémon.

Kimihito: You would do that for us, Ash?

Ash: Of course, we're friends aren't we? So why not? I do happen to know the perfect Pokémon for each of you. (leaves for a minute, then comes back with 12 PokéBalls) For Miia, my Snivy. For Papi, my Staraptor. For Cerea, my Tauros. For Suu, my Muk. For Mero, my Palpitoad. For Rachnee, my Leavanny. For Lala, my Krookodile. For Zombina, my Hawlucha. For Manako, my newly caught Buneary. For Tio, my newly caught Aggron. For Doppel, my Scraggy. And for Kimihito, my Sceptile.

Miia: Are you sure, Ash?

Ash: Of course, I'm sure they'll obey your commands. They do trust you guys after all.

Kimihito: Well then, I guess that means we're going with you.

Ash: Awesome!

Pikachu: [happy] PIKACHU!

Little did they know that they were being watched by none other than Team Rocket themselves, who had heard their entire conversation. Their names were Jessie, James and Meowth.

Now, James has shoulder-length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes and he is usually seen in a Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple, black boots, and matching gloves.

Jessie has long fuschia pink hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. She usually wears a customized Team Rocket uniform that complements James'. It consists of a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves.

Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs when Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly.

Jessie: Legendary Sword and Shield, eh?

James: And the Legendary Zacian and Zamazenta too.

Meowth: Who cares about that, I'm more concerned about those strange creatures that are with the twoip. I have a hunch that those things are some kind of Human/Pokémon hybrid.

James: Actually, they're a lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a slime, a mermaid, an arachnid, a dullahan, a zombie, a monoeye, an ogre, and a doppelganger.

Jessie: You know what those things are, James?

James: Of course! I've secretly read about them when I was a young lad. They're clearly species of Demi-Humans.

Meowth: Well, I say we give those Demi-Humans, Zacian and Zamazenta as a present to the boss, along with Pikachu.

Jessie and James: You're kidding, right?

Meowth: Picture this! (fantasy time) The boss has tight budgeting and can't afford body guards for when bad people try to attack him. That's when we bring in those 11 Demi-Human girls, Zacian and Zamazenta to the boss and they protect him with their lives. And do you know what he'll say? [imitating the boss] For bringing me these 11 beautiful Demi-Human girls, these two legendary Pokémon and that Pikachu they're always after, I think I'll give Meowth and his friends a huge promotion and a raise in their paychecks.

Jessie and James: [gasp]

Jessie/James/Meowth: We'll be rich! We'll be famous! We'll wear silk pajamas.

Jessie: So, it's Operation: Swipe the Demi-Human and Map to Treasure!

James and Meowth: Aye aye!

Then, a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail. It was called Wobbuffet. It had popped out and chimed in.

Wobbuffet: [affirmative] WOBBUFFET!

Later, after getting the necessary supplies they need, Ash, Pikachu and their new friends got ready for their big adventure. Ms. Smith stayed behind with Professor Oak to study some of Ash's Pokémon. Now, Professor Oak told Ash that the Legendary Sword and Shield of Zacian and Zamazenta are in a cave called the Chamber of Emptiness, in the Kalos Region. They left to head to a port so they can catch a sea plane to the Kalos Region. As they were walking, Ash was breathing in the fresh air.

Ash: It has been awhile since I travelled with new friends.

Kimihito: And we're glad you're letting us come along.

Ash: Yeah.

Then, he sees Manako. She had her sunglasses on so no one would look at her in the eye. Ash went over to her.

Ash: You know, you don't have to hide your true self. It doesn't matter how you look on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts.

Manako wasn't sure as Ash smiled.

Ash: (goes for her sunglasses) Here, let me get a good look at you.

Manako: [blushes and waving her hands] No no no no

But Ash reached out, while Manako stayed perfectly still, took off her sunglasses and he sees her eye. He was mesmerized and gives her a smile as she blushes harder.

Ash: You look super cute and your eye is beautiful and it would be a shame to hide such beauty.

This of course makes her blush so hard that steam just erupts from her head. Ash puts the sunglasses back on, but just barely on so she can look over the tops of them. Ash even gave Manako a heart-melting smile, of which she smiles back and started to giggle.

Manako: [thinks] Ash is different from everyone else, he's kind, thoughtful and he isn't even scared of someone like me. He even called me cute. I think I'm falling in love with him.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge plasma cage trapped the Demi-Humans inside. Some of them were scared at this.

Miia: Oh no!

Papi: We're trapped!

Cerea tried breaking the cage by using her hind legs to kick it, but to no avail.

Kimihito: What's going on?!

Ash: [thinks] I think I know!

Then, they heard evil laughing! Ash and Kimihito looked up and saw a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon floating over the plasma cage.

Ash: [thinks] I might've known!

And cue the motto!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, what's going on is us.

James: And make it double, being us is a plus.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now, or prepare for a totally grown up fight.

Meowth: Meowth, that's right!

Wobbuffet: [on cue] WOBBUFFET!

(end motto)

Ash: Team Rocket!

Kimihito: You know them, Ash?

Ash: Unfortunately, I do! They're bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon. And it looks like they're after Demi-Humans today.

Jessie: Oh, don't worry your little twerp head.

James: These girls are the appetizer and main course of our little heist.

Meowth: Pikachu's also coming as our dessert.

Meowth pulls out a retractable rubber glove and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

Pikachu: [scared] PIKA PI!

Ash: Oh no! Pikachu!

Kimihito: Hey, give Pikachu back and let the girls go, right now!

Jessie: Sorry, twerp, but that's a big no no!

James: These girls will make fine play toys for our boss. He might even spare them and even make them his servants.

Kimihito: Whaddya mean by play toys?

Meowth: We could tell you but we can't cause younger folks would read these fanfics.

Kimihito glared up at Team Rocket not knowing what to do. Then, Ash had an idea.

Ash: [yells up to Papi] Hey, Papi! Do you still have Staraptor I lent you earlier?

Papi: [takes out Staraptor's PokéBall] Yeah, it's right here!

Ash: Release Staraptor from the ball and tell it to slice the rope and the glove with its Aerial Ace attack.

Papi: Okay! [tossing the PokéBall] Staraptor, come on out!

The ball opened and out came Staraptor.

Staraptor: [appearing] STARAPTOR STAR!

Papi: Staraptor, use Aerial Ace to cut the rope and the set Pikachu free.

Staraptor: [complying(believe it or not)] STARAPTOR!

Then, Staraptor flies at the cage as its body became surrounded by white streaks. It then slices the sturdy rope holding the cage then sliced the retractable glove cord freeing Pikachu. It even sliced Team Rocket's balloon bringing it down.

That was when the cage started to fall. Luckily, Ash came prepared.

Ash: [tossing a PokéBall] Now, Gengar, I choose you!

Then, out came a light purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes, a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin, and pointed ears. On its back are numerous spikes and it has smaller spikes on top of its head similar to tufty fur. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail. It was called a Gengar.

Gengar: [appearing] GENGAR!

Ash: 'Kay, Gengar, use Psychic to save Pikachu and the girls from falling.

Gengar: [complying] GEN!

Gengar's eyes then glowed light blue. Both the cage and Pikachu became outlined in light blue and Gengar lowered them gently to the ground with its mind.

The girls were relieved that they were saved. Now, all Ash had to do was break the bars of the cage. That's where both Pikachu and Gengar come in.

Ash: 'Kay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail, and Gengar, use Ice Punch on the cage.

Pikachu and Gengar: [complying] PIKA! GEN!

Then, Pikachu jumped up and tail glowed white, and it went to hit the cage that the girls were trapped in while one of Gengar's fists becomes surround with ice blue energy. Then, it punched the cage while Pikachu used Iron Tail on the cage breaking the bars on the cage.

The girls were grateful to Ash for saving them.

Miia: Wow, thanks for saving us, Ash!

Cerea: Indeed, well done! You have my thanks.

Ash: Hey, you would do the same for me if I was in that kind of situation.

Pikachu: [agreeing] PIKA!

Gengar: [agreeing] GENGAR!

Little did they know that Team Rocket was sneaking away. But not for long! Rachnee then used her webbing to tie up Team Rocket making them unable to move their arms and legs.

Rachnee: Where do you think you're going, you naughty children! [as Team Rocket looked up at them] We still got a bone to pick with you.

That made Team Rocket frightened!

Ash: Leave this to me, Rachnee.

Rachnee: As you wish, Ash!

Ash: [to Pikachu and Gengar] Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, and Gengar, you use Night Shade.

Both Pokémon complied and attacked.

Pikachu charged up and yellow sparks appear around its tail and cheeks before it launched the attack. Then, Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Team Rocket, while Gengar's eyes glowed red and fires a black beam from it's eye, with an outline of a multi-colored pink energy, at Team Rocket. The two attacks combined and hit Team Rocket, sending them flying.

James: Well, our plan to catch Pikachu and those Demi-Humans failed. But at least we still look forward to finding the two Legendary Pokémon they're searching for.

Jessie: [scoffs] I didn't want those bimbo girls around me anyway.

Meowth: Is it because you're green with envy about them being more developed than you?

Jessie: [angry] Who asked for your opinion, fur ball?

Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

(star finish)

After that, Ash returned Gengar to its PokéBall while Papi returned Staraptor to its PokéBall.

Zombina: Well, that was way cool. And you didn't even have to use a gun.

Ash: Well, as Team Rocket said, this story is supposed to be not only child-appropriate but also adult-friendly. So, guns are out of the question.

Zombina: Totally feel you!

Ash: Now, Whaddya say we head down to the docks in Viridian City, there's a ship bound for the Galar Region where we'll find Zacian and Zamazenta.

So, Ash and his new friends, who I'd like to call Team Demi-Humans, continued their way to the port in Viridian City. Along the way, Manako came up beside Ash and decided to talk to him.

Manako: [blushing] Ash! Thank you for saving us. You're really a great friend to have.

Ash: You're welcome, Manako.

Then, out of nowhere, Manako kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash was surprised as he blushed a little.

Manako: [giggles] Just another way of me saying thanks.

Ash held his cheek where Manako had kissed him. He remembered during his last day in Kalos that his childhood friend, Serena, kissed him on the lips as she was leaving. He didn't understand, but he realized that Serena had feelings for him all this time and he was too dense to notice. But now, he understands what love feels like, and hoped one day, he might find his own true love too.

And that's chapter 2 for you. I hope you all enjoyed it, and there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


End file.
